


The scent of you is all I have to sustain me

by Chibiness87



Category: A Discovery of Witches (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, post 1.04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 23:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16274900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibiness87/pseuds/Chibiness87
Summary: Lie in the bed you make





	The scent of you is all I have to sustain me

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I watched 1.04 again. Here is some angst.

**The scent of you is all I have to sustain me** , by **chibiness87**  
**Rating** : G  
**Season/Spoilers** : up to 1.04.  
**Disclaimer** : Not mine

 **Summary** : Lie in the bed you make.

* * *

 

He’s running away.

Well, driving away, but the end result is the same. He’s leaving Sept-Tours, leaving the place where she is, because he is over 1500 years old and still can’t handle it when a pretty girl smiles at him and invites him to dinner.

No. That’s not it. He’s over 1500 years old and cannot handle it when a pretty _witch_ smiles at him and all but invites him to _taste_ _her_.

Except, no, that’s not it either.

He’s over 1500 years old, and for the first time since he was reborn, he wants. He yearns. He _desires_. A vampire may take many spouses over their lifetime, but it is more for companionship than anything else. Someone to share adventures with, someone to keep the loneliness at bay. If she were a vampire he would not hesitate to claim her as his, in every way there is.

If she were a human he doubts he would stop either.

But if she were either of these, vampire or human, there would be no warnings from Congregations about covenants and rules and the cost of breaking them. If she were human or vampire, what he is feeling would be allowed.

But she is neither vampire nor human; she is a witch. A powerful witch, even if she does not know how to use her gifts fully, with blue eyes and blonde hair and who smells like honeysuckle and springtime and Dieu, but he wants to drown in her scent forever.

Wants to taste her, claim her, wants her to wear his scent and his brand and his name.

Wants her with every slow beat of his heart, every shallow breath of his lungs, damn the consequences to hell.

So of course, of course he is running away. The covenant is nothing more than an excuse; the message from Domenico a handy reason why he is doing what he is doing. Granted, if he hadn’t beaten the cretin who invaded his mother’s home to within an inch of his un-life he might have a firmer leg to stand on, but what is done is done.

He will not put her in harm’s way. Will not. Cannot.

Not when every instinct he has is baying at him to protect what is his.

But Diana is not his. Cannot, ever, be his.

Even as she stares him down and demands he name what is between them. Demands he admit what he can read from her scent is not one sided. And oh, how he wishes it was that easy. How he wishes he could bury his head in her neck, lay his life in her hands. How he wishes he could give in to what his body craves.

But he has sworn to protect her from danger, even if that danger is from himself.

Especially if that danger is from himself.

The call from the lab is nothing short of a blessing in disguise, and he pounces on the excuse of returning to Oxford without her. Jumps on the excuse to flee the sirens call of the mortal daring to stand up to him and demand he fight back.

So here he is, Matthew de Clermont, son, professor, researcher, vampire, and coward.

He takes a breath, breathing in the comforting scent of her that still clings to him, heavy in his car and on his coat and on his skin, and wonders how long it will take for it to fade from his soul completely. Wonders how he will bear it when that day finally arrives. Wonders if her heart is aching the same way his is, and knows he has no one else to blame but himself.

When the rain comes down, appearing out of nowhere as he descends from the safety Sept-Tours has meant to offer, drowning his car like the pain is drowning his heart, he welcomes it. Wishes he could send out his own pain in matching torrents. Wonders what Diana is feeling, right now in this moment.

It is only when the rain starts retreating does he realise he already have his answer.

* * *

End

Thoughts?

 


End file.
